


Five Ways Zane Tells Jo He Loves Her

by afteriwake



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane knows a lot of ways to tell Jo he loves her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Zane Tells Jo He Loves Her

**#1**

The first time he writes it down surprises her. All the sound in Eureka disappears except her voice, since she wasn't in town when it happened, and it looks like it might be dangerous to fix it. Carter's going to try and fix everything, because Carter always tries, but she needs to be there too. Before they go, Zane pulls her aside and grabs a whiteboard and a pen, writing "I love you, Jo." on it. She smiles, and tells him she loves him too, and her voice echoes in the quiet of the room, but that's okay with them.

**#2**

She was worried. GD was on lockdown and Zane was trapped inside with Carter and Tess. If they didn’t figure out something soon… She didn’t want to think about it. Somehow, Carter and everyone else managed to save the town. And Zane was one of the smartest people in Eureka, and so was Tess. Between them, they’d save the day.

And then her computer beeped, alerting her to a new e-mail. When she saw Zane’s GD e-mail, she didn’t know what to expect. Opening it, she smiled.

We’re figuring it out. I love you, Jo. I’ll be out soon. Promise.

**#3**

He hated seeing her like this. Henry was trying to figure out why Jo suddenly couldn’t see, but he wasn't going fast enough for him.

“They’ll figure it out,” he said, holding her hand gently.

“I know,” she said. “I trust Henry.”

He was quiet for a moment, and then let go of her hand, only to open up her palm. “I have something to tell you.”

“Okay." He used his finger and spelled out “I love you” on her palm. “I love you too,” she said with a smile, and grabbed his hand again, holding it tightly this time.

**#4**

Zane was trapped in a tube where he was going to suffocate if they didn’t get him out. It looked like clear plastic but it was glass tougher than diamonds. Henry had brought her to GD because Zane had signed that he wanted to see her. She stood in front of the tube, hand on it, and watched him sign to her. Tears leaked down her cheeks when he signed that he loved her. She signed it back, keeping her hand on the glass. Then he put his hand against hers, and they waited. That was all they could do.

**#5**

She rolled over to look at Zane, and the first thing she saw was a little jewelry box. Perfect size for a ring. She was wide awake at that point, sitting up in bed and looking at him. “Is that…?”

“An engagement ring? Yes,” he said with a nod. “I love you, Josefina. You’ve been here through a lot with me, and I want to marry you because it would make me the happiest guy on earth. So will you?”

He slipped the ring on her finger as she nodded. “Yes,” she said, before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
